Smile
by Saiyu-san
Summary: Tout a pourtant commencé à peu près normalement. Une simple mission, quoiqu'assez étrange. Puis, soudainement, le monde a changé, en quelques heures plongés dans un coma. Ce monde que nous connaissons est détruit, il n'en reste plus rien. Les villes sont en cendres, désertes. Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer ?
1. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre_****_ premier_**

Un vent glacial souffle sur la ville de Magnolia, déserte en ce jour de froid et de tempête. Seulement quelques personnes osent affronter ce blizzard, marchant à vive allure dans les rues pour rejoindre au plus vite leur destination. J'en fais partie. Je viens de finir de préparer mes affaires pour la mission que je dois exécuter, rangées dans une petite valise. Je me hâte de rejoindre la gare, courbant la tête sous la puissance des rafales glacées.

Le train est déjà arrêté sur le quai. Mon regard se pose rapidement sur la grande horloge qui orne le mur de la gare. Seulement quelques minutes avec que le train ne parte. J'achète rapidement mon billet, puis monte à bord du véhicule.

Je pénètre dans un des compartiments. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe, puis la porte se referme derrière moi, coupant le vent froid qui tente d'entrer. Je soupire.

J'ai déjà pris quelques jours de retard sur la mission que je dois effectuer, ce n'est pas la météo qui va m'empêcher de l'effectuer. Je pose ma valise à côté de moi, puis l'ouvre. L'annonce de la mission est posée sur la pile de vêtements, je m'en saisis.

Cinq cent mille Jewels. Ce n'est pas tant que ça, au final. Ce qui m'a attirée le plus, c'est la description de cette mission « Maintenant, ils sont tous endormis. » Cette phrase m'a fait froncer les sourcils. Oui, cette phrase est très énigmatique, et c'est justement ce qui me plaisait le plus. En même temps, lorsque j'ai consulté le tableau des missions pour en trouver une, j'ai été comme… aimantée par cette annonce, comme si elle m'est destinée. Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une farce où même un piège, mais cela m'intrigue tout de même.

Des dates de rendez-vous sont marquées en bas à droite. La première correspond au soir de Noël, la date que j'ai ratée. Parce qu'un noël à Fairy Tail, ça ne se loupe pas. Comme chaque année, cette fête était grandiose, en oubliant les quelques bagarres qui survinrent.

La deuxième date est celle d'aujourd'hui. La troisième, dans dix jours. Et en dessous est noté « Train de 11 h 21 en direction de Clever Town. Terminus. » Cela peut même être un piège. Mais c'est justement ça qui m'excite le plus, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'attend là-bas.

Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup le mystère, le suspens. Lorsque je consulte le tableau des missions, je prends toujours celle qui m'attire le plus, qui est la plus énigmatique. On peut décrire cette « obsession » par un « reflexe », je dirais. Comme lorsque je fais les magasins, et que mon regard se porte automatiquement sur les vêtements dans les tons bleus. Ou encore quand je cherche un meuble pour mon appartement, et que je regarde tout de suite les plus vieux. Une sorte d'automatisme.

Pourtant, à cause de cette curiosité, je me suis souvent retrouvée dans des situations plus qu'impossibles. Entourée d'une centaine d'ennemis au fin fond d'une forêt, par exemple. Mais je m'en sors au final toujours bien, plus ou moins. Je ne suis pas mage S pour rien, non plus.

Mais je ne me sers pas vraiment de ce titre. Je n'ai pas tellement fait de S-quest, au final. Pas assez énigmatiques à mon goût. Je ne fais une mission que lorsqu'elle me plais, m'intrigue. Ce qui explique le pourquoi du comment je suis bien trop souvent fauchée. Je peux rester des semaines et des semaines à la guide avant de trouver une mission. Mais celle que je dois effectuer, elle m'a bien plus attirée que toutes les autres que j'ai effectuées auparavant. J'ai vraiment été absorbée, comme si mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en délier. Sortilège, ou réelle curiosité ?

Je repose la feuille dans la valise, puis la referme. Seulement quelques heures de train me séparent de Clever Town. Il ne s'agit pas d'une très grande ville, le seul bâtiment important est le conseil des maîtres de guildes.

Je pose ma tête contre la vitre froide. Il y a quelques mois, nous sommes rentrés des Grands Jeux Magiques. Auxquels je n'ai pas pu participer. Merci à Jellal. Enfin, je ne suis pas juste. C'est moi qui suis allée à Edoras de mon propre chef pour revoir mon frère, Jellal. Ou plutôt Mistgun, pour les habitants d'Earthland.

Je suis la seule personne à pouvoir ouvrir un portail, avec mes pouvoirs venant des deux mondes. Mais cela consomme à un point fou ma magie si bien que lorsque je suis rentrée, j'étais complètement à plat. Et comme ma magie est un mélange assez étrange, je mets un temps énorme à retrouver tous mes pouvoirs. Deux semaines minimum. Et puisque je suis rentrée juste quand ils débutaient les Grands Jeux Magiques… Ce n'était même plus la peine de compter sur moi pour les épreuves. Mais bon, ils ont tout de même gagné sans moi, sans me vanter. Et c'est enfin quelques semaines après mon retour d'Edoras que tous mes pouvoirs me sont revenus. Il était temps, je commençai à être un peu à court d'argent.

Je regarde le paysage défiler et repense à ces quelques mois passés en compagnie de mon frère. Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir revu. Trois mois, cela peut sembler être beaucoup, mais je ne les aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Après tous ces combats, et ces sept ans dans le coma, j'avais besoin de décompresser. Puis, je n'ai pas beaucoup passé de temps avec mon frère depuis notre enfance, alors j'avais envie de rattraper cela. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

J'ai un petit rire en repensant à sa réaction lorsqu'il m'a vu débarquer. Il était si surpris ! Enfin, je le comprends, cela faisait sept ans pour lui qu'on ne se s'était pas vus, alors il devait s'inquiéter…

Il était en pleine réunion, de la plus grande importance selon le garde qui n'avait pas voulu me laisser entrer. Mais lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais là, il a tout laissé en plan pour passer la journée avec moi. Nous étions allés nous promener dans le jardin, discutant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé chacun de notre côté.

J'avais déposé un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de notre mère. Puis nous étions allés nous promener dans les rues de la ville, qui était de nouveau resplendissante, même sans la magie.

J'avais écouté Jellal parler de son royaume, des rencontres qu'il avait fait, et même de l'implication de Fairy Tail dans les travaux de la ville. D'ailleurs, nous sommes allés les voir. Depuis que nous étions repartis sur Earthland, ils ont beaucoup aidé la ville à être reconstruite, et maintenant ils aidaient les habitants dans des travaux de tous les jours. Ce royaume est de nouveau redevenu beau, comme lorsque Jellal et moi étions petits, que notre mère était toujours vivante et que notre père n'avait pas sombré dans les ténèbres.

J'ai revu la Erza d'Edoras, et j'ai appris avec beaucoup de surprise que Jellal et elle étaient maintenant mariés depuis trois ans, et qu'elle attendait un enfant. Mon frère s'est confondu en excuses pendant toute une journée parce que je n'avais pas pu assister à leur mariage… Il est vrai que j'avais été un peu déçue, mais j'étais surtout très heureuse pour eux. Comme quoi, que ce soit dans deux mondes différents, les sentiments des gens se ressemblent…

Justement, lorsque j'étais rentrée, j'en avais tout de suite parlé à Erza, non sans sous-entendus. Mais elle a fait la sourde oreille en rougissant. Quand à Jellal, il a fait mine d'avoir autre chose à faire et s'est défilé. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment, les deux-là…

J'ai passé trois mois géniaux. Coupée de l'autre monde, j'étais vraiment bien. Jellal est un bon dirigeant, c'est indéniable. Erza l'aide aussi dans ses décisions, elle s'occupe de diriger l'armée. Ils forment un couple magnifique.

Leur fille est née quelques semaines après que je sois arrivée. Une petite Aria. Elle a les mêmes yeux que son père, tandis que quelques courts cheveux montrent qu'ils viennent plus de sa mère, d'un rouge assez foncé, se rapprochant du violet.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent géniales. Puisqu'Erza et Jellal étaient assez occupés par leur travail, je m'occupais d'Aria. Ce qu'on peut tout de suite dire d'elle, c'est qu'elle est énergique. Elle fait souvent des colères, mais je parviens toujours à la calmer en utilisant la magie pour faire voler des jouets, et elle se met à rire. Elle est clairement adorable.

Ces trois mois sont passés trop vite à mon goût, au final. Je pourrais rester des années et des années à Edoras. La vie est si calme là-bas… Contrairement à celle que j'ai à Earthland. Ces deux univers sont vraiment complètement différents, mais je les aime autant l'un que l'autre.

Avant de repartir d'Edoras, je suis repassée près de la tombe de notre mère pour y déposer un autre bouquet de fleurs, et pour lui dire quelques mots. Qu'elle me manquait, et que j'espérais qu'elle était fière de nous. Puis, après avoir un peu hésité, je suis allée seule devant la tombe de notre père. Parce que, même s'il s'en est pris à mes amis, à ce royaume que je chéris beaucoup, il reste mon père, celui qui m'a élevée.

« Père… J'espère que vous êtes fier de nous, de là où vous êtes. Continuez à veiller sur nous, pendant que nous veillerons sur ce royaume. Même si je ne suis plus tout le temps là… Ce pays et ses habitants comptent toujours autant pour moi. J'espère également que vous êtes heureux pour Jellal. C'est vrai, il s'est trouvé un endroit où il se sent bien, il aime beaucoup ce royaume, il s'est marié et il a eu une merveilleuse petite fille. Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant de moi… Nous avons tout simplement des vies très différentes. Moi… Je suis heureuse avec cette deuxième famille qu'est Fairy Tail. Mais vous et mère gardez toujours une place importante dans mon cœur. Même si vous vous êtes trompé nombreuses fois et que vous n'avez pas choisi à chaque fois le meilleur chemin, je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. Vous me manquez. »

Puis je suis repartie, comme libérée d'un étrange poids. Avoir livré tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Après tout, Jellal et moi avions en quelque sorte abandonnée Edoras à son destin, lorsque nous en sommes partis étant petits. Mais… Nous ne pouvions faire autrement. Notre père devenait fou, il était si désespéré qu'il voulait même nous enlever notre magie pour faire revenir notre mère. Surtout ma magie, qui vient d'elle.

Nous n'avons pu faire autrement. Nous sommes partis grâce au portail.

Cette décision m'avait toujours pesé sur le cœur. Il fallait bien que nous y revenions un jour ou l'autre, pour prendre nos responsabilités et pour tout arranger. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Fairy Tail, sinon je ne sais pas si nous aurions réussi… S'ils n'avaient été pas là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à affronter tout ceci. J'aurais à nouveau fuit comme une lâche. Je n'aurais pas réussi à affronter mon père, que Jellal soit à mes côtés ou non.

Le train freine soudainement. Je fronce les sourcils, puis me lève. Un tel blizzard souffle dehors que je ne voie rien à l'extérieur. Il y a peut-être trop de neige sur les rails… Les personnes présentes dans mon compartiment commencent à s'agiter. Quand à moi, je m'enfonce dans le siège en soupirant.

Ils font une annonce au micro.

« Le train est actuellement stoppé pour une durée indéterminée à cause du temps. Veuillez ne pas quitter votre compartiment et rester calme. »

Nous en avons certainement encore pour un sacré bout de temps. Génial. La personne ayant écrit la mission va pouvoir m'attendre longtemps.

Je m'ennuie rapidement. Je n'ai même pas pris de livre dans ma valise, du fait que le voyage en train est assez court. Enfin, est censé être court. Et j'aurais mieux fait d'en emmener un. Je me retrouve à devoir écouter les jérémiades de ma voisine, une vieille dame, qui s'est mis en tête de me parler de sa famille. En effet, elle rentre chez elle après avoir fêté noël en famille. Et elle me décrit maintenant sa belle-fille, après son fils et ses deux filles.

Je soupire pour la énième fois, observant le blizzard virevoltant. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir subi un hiver aussi froid depuis quelques années. Mais je n'ai pas été là pendant sept ans, donc je ne peux pas trop m'avancer. Mais la vieille dame à côté me le confirme.

- **Je n'ai jamais vu un hiver aussi froid ! J'espère tout de même pouvoir rentrer avant midi, sinon c'est trop tard pour manger ! **

-** Où allez-vous ?** Lui demandé-je, décidant de tuer un peu le temps en parlant avec elle.

-** À Oshio. **

-** Où est-ce ? **

-** Un peu après Clever Town… il serait vraiment temps qu'ils rallongent la ligne de train jusqu'à Oshio, parce que j'ai après bien une demi-heure de calèche**, soupire-t-elle.

Elle continue ses jérémiades. Je ressens soudainement une étrange énergie. Je tourne la tête brusquement, me levant. Mais j'ai beau observer toutes les personnes autour de moi, rien. Pourtant, il y a toujours cette puissance autour de moi. Une impression… d'être observée. Je reste en alerte, me rasseyant.

- **Tout va bien ?** Me demande ma voisine.

J'acquiesce, restant sur mes gardes. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, autour de moi. Comme si… La magie est brouillée. Tout semble se flouer autour de moi, et cette impression d'être observée passe au dessus de tout, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente rien d'autre… D'un coup, le train s'ébranle et repart lentement, me faisant sortir de ma semi-torpeur. Je cligne des yeux, secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Le train s'arrête à nouveau. Une nouvelle annonce nous parvient.

« Nous ne pouvons avancer dans ces conditions météorologiques. Le train sera donc immobilisé pendant une durée indéterminée, le temps que le blizzard se calme. Si au bout de quelques heures, nous ne pouvons toujours pas redémarrer, nous vous distribuerons des vivres. Veuillez garder votre calme et éviter de trop circuler entre les compartiments. »

Génial. Je ne peux pas tomber sur un meilleur jour. Je décide de me lever afin de me dégourdir les jambes, et me dirige vers le wagon-bar, qui malheureusement est plein à craquer. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je soupire, faisant demi-tour pour repartir puis me trouvais nez à nez avec un blond. Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de me souvenir.

-** Eh mais je te connais !** S'exclame-t-il. **T'es à Fairy Tail, non ?**

Je me mords la lèvre, mais son nom ne me revient pas. Où l'ai-je rencontré, déjà ? Certainement aux Grands Jeux Magiques, mais il y avait tellement de monde…

-** Oui, c'est exact… **

-** Je suis Sting Eucliffe ! De… **

-** Sabertooth, bien sûr,** le coupé-je en soupirant_._ **Désolé, j'ai du mal à me souvenir des noms des gens. Je suis Ciela. Faust Ciela. **

-** Il m'adresse un grand sourire. **

-** Donc toi aussi, t'es coincée dans ce fichu train… T'allais où ? **

-** À Clever Town pour une mission. **

-** La même ! **

-** N'es-tu pas censé, aux dernières nouvelles, diriger ta guilde ? **

Il soupire alors que nous parvenons enfin à sortir du wagon-bar, se callant dans un endroit tranquille.

-** Si, mais cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas fait de missions, alors j'ai craqué et j'en ai pris une au pif ! **

-** Beaucoup de responsabilités ? **

-** Tu n'imagines même pas, c'est terrible. Heureusement que Rogue m'aide un peu dans les papiers, parce que je n'y comprends pas grand chose… **

Rogue ? Bien sûr, il s'agit de l'autre dragon slayer, celui de l'ombre.

-** Et toi, que fais-tu comme mission ? **Me demande-t-il.

-** Au fait, c'est assez ambigu. Je ne sais pas vraiment le but de cette mission, ce que j'aurais à effectuer… Et toi ? **

-** Je ne sais pas ! **Éclate-t-il de rire_._** Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris une annonce au hasard sans trop regarder, juste la destination ! D'ailleurs, il faut peut-être que je regarde de quoi ça traite… **

Il fouille dans ses poches pour en sortir un papier complètement froissé, puis tente de la remettre en état alors que je lâche un soupir. Puis, en apercevant les quelques mots écrits, je me fige.

Il s'agis de la même que la mienne.

-** Donc… « Ils sont tous endormis ». Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? **

Je lui prends le papier des mains, relisant la seule phrase plusieurs fois. C'est bien la même mission.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? **

-** J'ai la même mission. **

Il fronça les sourcils.

-** Quoi ? **

-** On a la même mission. Je peux aller te chercher le papier, si tu veux. Nous avons la même mission. **

-** T'es sûre ? Mais… C'n'est pas possible ! **

J'acquiesce, les yeux encore fixés sur le papier, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je relève la tête vers Eucliffe.

-** Non, ce n'est pas possible. Une mission ne peut pas être dans deux guildes différentes. Elle peut être envoyée à différentes guildes si elle est refusée, mais elle ne peut pas être dans plusieurs guildes. **

-** Une erreur, peut-être ? **

-** Possible. Mais cela n'arrive pratiquement jamais, les guildes font en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. **

-** J'ai sûrement merdé dans mes papiers à un moment… Ouais, c'est certainement moi qui aie merdé. Je te laisse la mission ? **

Je secoue la tête.

-** Tant pis, nous nous partagerons la prime. Puis, nous sommes tous deux coincés dans ce train, donc autant faire ensemble la mission. **

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage alors que je me demande si je vais regretter ou non de devoir me traîner cet énergumène.

- **Cool alors ! N'empêche, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on va devoir faire ! **S'exclame Eucliffe.** J'espère ne pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour une fiche blague. **

-** Moi non plus… Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière cette mission. Puis, je suis fauchée en ce moment, alors… **

-** La même ! C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai voulu faire une mission, Rogue payait tout pendant que je trimais à faire tous ces fichus papiers… **

À nouveau, le train s'ébranle. Je regarde dehors. Le blizzard semble s'être calmé, mais juste un peu. Le train s'immobilise. Les haut-parleurs grésillent.

« Nous ne pouvons toujours pas avancer. Nous allons passer dans les wagons pour distribuer des vivres, veuillez donc… »

Les haut-parleurs grésillent à nouveau. Puis un cri me glace le sang. Suivi d'autres cris.

Silence.

Les personnes autour de nous se mettent à crier, hurlant que c'est la fin. J'empoigne mon sceptre, attaché dans mon dos. Je croise le regard déterminé d'Eucliffe.

-** C'est parti !** S'exclame-t-il. **Je te parie que c'est une guilde noire. **

-** Qui cela pourrait être d'autre ? **Soupiré-je alors que nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la foule agitée.

Il ne répond rien, continuant à avancer vers l'avant du train, que la foule avait déserté, se réfugiant vers l'arrière.

Nous nous retrouvons en quelques minutes devant la porte menant à l'avant.

-** Donc on fait quoi ?** Me demande Eucliffe_._ **On ouvre la porte et on fonce dans le tas ? **

-** Tu es bien un dragon slayer**, soupiré-je.

-** Je prends ça pour un compliment ! **

Puis il ouvre la porte, se précipitant le poing en avant.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Il n'y a personne.

Enfin, si on ne comptait pas les deux hommes par terre, leur sang se répandant sur le sol. Je prenais rapidement leur pouls.

-** Morts. **

Je m'en doutais.

-** Who, t'es passé où, connard ?! **Crie Eucliffe en courant vers le tableau de contrôle.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il y a quelqu'un près de nous. L'air… L'air est comme brouillé autour de moi. Comme tout à l'heure.

À nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être observée. Je tourne la tête, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant. Je me fige, essayant de détecter une présence en excluant celle d'Eucliffe. Mais mon cerveau semble embrouillé, mes gestes me semblent de plus en plus lents… L'air ne parvient plus jusqu'à mes poumons, mon cerveau…

J'ai un hoquet et respire enfin lorsqu'Eucliffe me secoue.

-** Hey, tu vas bien ? **

Je serre les dents, les battements de mon cœur pulsant dans ma tête.

-** Ne ressens-tu rien ? **

Il fronce les sourcils.

-** Non, mais je n'arrive pas à bien entendre. J'ai un sifflement dans les oreilles, c'est bizarre. Et il y a une odeur que je n'aime pas du tout, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus. **

Nous n'avons pas la même perception, mais nous sommes d'accord pour dire que tout n'était pas normal.

-** Il n'y a personne ici. Il est certainement parti. **

-** Oui, mais où ?** Chuchoté-je inconsciemment.

D'un coup, le blizzard de stoppe dehors. Je me fige, en même temps qu'Eucliffe.

-** Euhhh… C'est normal que la neige s'arrête d'un coup ? **

-** Non, bien sur que ce n'est pas normal. Quelqu'un nous joue un mauvais tour, et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Il va voir ce que cela fait de se frotter à moi. **

-** À nous tu veux dire ! Moi non plus, je n'aime vraiment pas les gens qui font les fourbes. Qu'il vienne se battre contre nous, au lieu de se cacher comme un lâche ! **

Soudainement, je sens clairement une présence derrière moi. Nous nous retournons d'une même personne.

Un homme.

Une cape noire le recouvre, cachant son visage.

Je vois seulement son sourire.

Un rictus moqueur.

Je tends mon sceptre devant moi, érigeant une barrière autour de moi. La magie qui émane de ce type me donnait des frissons.

D'un coup, la pièce est plongée dans le noir.

Je recule, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Où est l'interrupteur ?

Et bon dieu, Eucliffe est censé être un dragon slayer de la lumière, pourquoi ne fait-il pas quelque chose ? Qu'a-t-il dans le cerveau ?

Je me colle contre le mur, tandis que j'entends Eucliffe courir dans tous les sens en insultant le type de tous les noms.

Soudain, sa voix se tut.

Merde !

Vite, l'interrupteur !

Ma main se pose enfin dessus, au moment où je sens ma barrière se briser violemment.

La lumière m'éblouit. Je sens une attaque sur moi. Je fléchis les jambes pour contrer un sabre à l'aide de mon sceptre. Ce type est clairement tout sauf faible.

Je le repousse à l'autre bout du compartiment, histoire de me donner le temps d'analyser ce qu'il se passe. Eucliffe est à terre, sans blessure apparente. Et il semble… Il semble dormir.

« Maintenant ils sont tous endormis. » La description de la mission a-t-elle un lien avec ce type ?

Celui-ci a un sabre en sa possession.

Il m'attaque une nouvelle fois.

J'érige une nouvelle barrière, qu'il brise sans problème. Merde, ce n'est pas un mage de pacotille.

Je fais le vide dans ma tête, me concentrant seulement sur l'air autour de moi. Il arrive.

Un vent familier fait voler mes cheveux.

C'est parti.

J'ouvre les yeux, puis le vent forme un tourbillon autour de moi.

On ne provoque pas un mage S sans bien s'en tirer.

Je tends les mains devant moi, projetant mon pouvoir vers lui.

Je le vois lever son sabre.

Le temps semble se figer.

Puis il l'abat.

Une énergie phénoménale traverse l'air, me coupant la respiration. Tout mon tourbillon a disparu, rien qu'avec une seule de ses attaques. Je me remets avec peine en position, me préparant à contrer une nouvelle attaque, serrant les dents.

Il est vraiment très fort, plus fort que moi.

Puis, il murmure un mot, un seul.

« Dors. »

Ma vue se trouble soudainement et je perds l'équilibre. Alors, je me souviens une nouvelle fois de la description de la mission « Maintenant, ils sont tous endormis. » Puis le noir se fait autour de moi.

* * *

_ Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! _

_ Voici le premier chapitre de "Smile". Le prologue a été supprimé, suite à un changement dans le scénario. _

_ En effet, j'ai complètement changé celui-ci. Mais ce premier chapitre n'a pas été pénalisé par ce grand changement. Tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette réécriture a été de tout mettre au présent, et de modifier quelques passages ainsi que quelques phrases pour éviter les répétitions. _

_ Je m'excuse pour tout le retard que j'ai pris sur le second chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive dans peu - normalement. _

_ Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce qui vous a plu et ce qui vous a déplu, je suis ouverte aux critiques !_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapitre__ second_

Doux parfum à la vanille. Chaleur matinale du soleil sur mon visage. Piaillement des oiseaux.

Froid glacial.

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, le nez enfouit dans des cheveux blonds. Problème. Depuis quand ai-je des cheveux blonds ?

Je redresse la tête, voulant bouger, le monde tournant autour de moi.

- ******Arrête de t'agiter !**

La personne me portant se stoppe près d'un arbre, me faisant descendre de son dos. Mes jambes lâchent automatiquement sous mon poids. Je sens des bras musclés me retenir.

-******Hey, ça va ?**

Je relève la tête.

Doux parfum à la vanille. Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus-violets. Cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit.

Ma voix s'élève à peine, tel un murmure chuchoté aux ombres.

- ******Eucliffe ?**

Il me lâche, tandis que je me tiens tant bien que mal à l'arbre, debout.

Je peine à enregistrer toutes les informations autour de moi. Je balaye du regard l'environnement qui nous entoure. C'est-à-dire une forêt recouverte de neige. Un ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage, traversé de quelques rayons rosés, démontrant le récent réveil du soleil. Et au milieu de tout cela, Sting Eucliffe et moi.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à cette situation ?

Des bribes de mémoire me reviennent, que j'assemble tant bien que mal. Je prenais le train pour... Une mission. Oui, une mission assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Il y avait cette dame qui discutait avec moi et... Ah oui ! Le train s'est arrêté à cause de la neige. En même temps, quelle idée de partir à cette période de l'année ? Tout ça grâce – ou plutôt à cause – de cette mission. Par la suite... Il y avait cet homme encapuchonné... Mais avant, il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose d'autre... Bien sur ! J'avais rencontré Sting Eucliffe à bord, qui est en ce moment face à moi. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Les souvenirs remontent difficilement, comme si j'ai pendant longtemps été endormie. Je me replonge dedans, tentant de recréer la scène autour de moi.

J'avais rencontré Eucliffe. Puis... Nous étions allés vers l'avant du train. Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui. Ces cris dans le microphone. A l'avant, il n'y avait personne à part les deux conducteurs. Etaient-ils en vie ? Non, à bien m'en souvenir, j'avais tâté leur pouls. Ils étaient morts, leur sang s'écoulant autour d'eux. Puis... Le noir. La lumière s'est éteinte. En y réfléchissant à froid, nous avons été idiots de foncer comme nous l'avions fait. Nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des débutants. Et, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la présence du seul type dans la pièce, avec Eucliffe qui courrait partout en criant des insultes sans s'arrêter. Insupportable. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que ce mystérieux mec l'ait endormi, cela faisait moins de bruit. Par la suite, j'ai réussi à allumer la lumière, puis je me suis battu contre cet homme encapuchonné. Je me maudis une énième fois. Franchement, je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Mais penser qu'il possèderait un sort tel que celui-ci – que, à ma connaissance, seul mon frère maîtrise...

Je porte mon regard sur Eucliffe, qui fronce les sourcils.

- ******Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, j'ai un furoncle ou quoi ?!**

- ******Tais-toi, je tente de comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là.**

Il me tire la langue, en grand gamin, puis réplique.

- ******Bah c'est simple, y'a rien à comprendre, on s'est fait expulser du train, c'est tout. Puis y'a une heure, je me suis réveillé dans la neige, à quelques mètres de toi, puis je me suis mis à marcher pour tenter de trouver une ville ou quelqu'un pour me renseigner, c'est tout. Mes souvenirs sont d'ailleurs assez flous, et on mis du temps à revenir.**

Je me mords la lèvre, fronçant les yeux.

-******Si, i comprendre. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, destiné à nous réunir dans ce train ? Tout était prévu. Le fait qu'on ait la même mission, qu'on soit dans le même train, que le train se soit arrêté à cause de la neige, que cet homme nous ait endormis. Et ne trouve-tu pas que cela ressemble un peu à la description de la mission, « Ils sont tous endormis. » ?**

-******Hey, c'est bon, ne t'énerves pas, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai saisi qu'on nous a tendu un piège. Bah du coup, y'a pas de mission. Fais chier ! J'ai fait toute cette route pour que dalle, ça me saoule...**

-******Tu veux abandonner et rentrer à ta guilde sans chercher ce que ce mec nous voulait ? **Fait-je avec étonnement.

-******Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Si cette mission n'est que du pipeau, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. J'ai une guilde à diriger.**

-******Je le sais bien. Mais ce mec nous a forcément fait quelque chose.**

Il se tourne vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

-******Pourquoi forcément quelque chose ? Nous n'avons rien. Nous ne sommes pas enfermés dans une cellule en attendant que la rançon ou un truc dans le genre soit versée. Il ne nous a rien fait.**

-******Il nous a ********forcément******** fait quelque chose. Tout est lié, c'est indéniable ! Ne peux-tu pas le voir ?**

-******Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que je suis paumé dans la forêt. C'est tout. Il nous a fait quelque chose, et alors ? Je ne vois pas quoi. Et je n'ai pas envie de chercher. Si il veut quelque chose, qu'il vienne nous le dire en face. Moi, je rentre. C'était bien sympa tout ça, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Sur ce, il sort un mini-lacrima.

- ******Moi, je le ferrais. Je chercherais le pourquoi du comment il nous a réunis. Pourquoi ce piège. Pourquoi on s'est retrouvé dans la forêt.**

- ******Tout le monde n'a pas la même curiosité que toi**, réplique-t-il en appelant sa guilde.

La sonnerie du lacrima retentit plusieurs fois dans le silence tendu, tandis que je dévisage Eucliffe en plissant mes yeux. Insupportable. Il n'y a vraiment que ce mot pour le définir.

- ******Bon, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?** S'exclame-t-il sans une once de patience.

Personne ne répond. Il réessaie une nouvelle fois. Vainement. Il éteint sa lacrima rageusement. Je sors la mienne, qu'heureusement je n'ai pas laissée dans ma valise, restée dans le train.

Mais, pour moi aussi, la sonnerie retentit dans le vide. Je réessaie plusieurs fois, pour parvenir au même résultat. Que se passe-t-il ? D'habitude, il y a toujours quelqu'un à la guilde. Le maître y est la plupart du temps, ainsi que Mira. Il est certes tôt, mais Mira y est souvent dès l'aube. D'autant plus que lorsque je suis partie, le bordel mis à Noël n'était pas encore complètement nettoyé, il n'y avait donc pas que Mira présente à le guilde tôt le matin pour ranger.

C'est donc plus qu'étrange.

- ******Peut-être qu'on ne capte pas bien ici**, propose Eucliffe en claquant sa langue contre son palet, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- ******Certainement. Ou qu'il n'y a personne dans nos guildes respectives, ce qui est plus qu'étrange.**

Je resserre mon manteau, frissonnant sous le froid.

-******Pourtant, nous devrions être près de la ligne de train qui passe près de nombreuses villes...**

- ******Bah oui, on est censé être près de la mer. Mais ça fait bien une heure que je marche, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Il n'y a que de la forêt, je ne comprends pas.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, puis ai un petit sourire. Je concentre mon pouvoir, le laissant circuler dans mon corps. Un vent familier m'envahit. Je prends une impulsion, puis saute. Je me pose en douceur sur le haut d'un arbre.

- ******Whooo, tu te casses sans moi ?** S'écrie Eucliffe d'en bas.

Je soupire. Les dragons slayers ont vraiment tendance à ne pas avoir de cerveau. Heureusement qu'il y a quelques exceptions.

- ******Oui, tu me saoules déjà.**

- ******Quooooi ?!**

Il ne fait vraiment pas partie des exceptions.

- ******Mais non idiot, j'agis de manière logique, c'est-à-dire faire en sorte d'avoir un meilleur point de vue sur le coin.**

- ******Tu m'as traité de quoi ?!**

Je laisse tomber. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve avec cet emmerdeur de première ? Il est insupportable, c'est incroyable.

Je porte mon regard sur l'horizon. Des montagnes vers l'ouest, et la forêt tout autour à perte de vue. Mais où est la mer ? Où est la ligne de train ? Je laisse à nouveau le vent m'envahir, puis je m'envole.

Liberté.

Lorsque je vole de cette manière, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de moi, qu'il n'y a que le ciel qui m'entoure, infini. Cette sensation me fait sourire. Je me sens tel un oiseau, libre et sans limites. Je peux même sentir des ailes invisibles battre dans mon dos, me maintenant en air. Pourtant, je vole si souvent. Mais je ne me lasse pas de cette sensation qui m'envahit à chaque fois.

Pour certains, voler paraît presque normal. Pour beaucoup, même. Ils ne prennent pas le temps d'apprécier toutes ces sensations grisantes qui nous envahissent automatiquement, de les savourer.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, observant à nouveau les environs. Toujours pas d'océan, ni de ligne de train. Puis enfin, au milieu de cette forêt qui semble infinie, j'aperçois une ville, qui semble assez petite. Mais il n'y a que ça. Bon dieu, où sont la ligne de train et la mer ? Comment pouvons-nous en être aussi éloignés ?

Pendant quelques instants, j'hésite à m'éloigner pour explorer tout cela, et voir la ville. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Eucliffe dans la forêt, alors que la ville est aussi loin. Même s'il est chiant, arrogant et insupportable, je ne peux pas le laisser. Et puis, il m'a tout de même trainée pendant une heure auparavant alors qu'il aurait très bien me laisser crever dans le froid toute seule. Je lui suis donc un peu redevable. Juste un peu. Mais pas trop. Je n'aime pas être redevable envers quelqu'un.

Je redescend, tournoyant sur moi-même, atterrissant rapidement dans l'épaisse neige qui nous monte jusqu'aux genoux.

- ******Alors ?**

- ******Des montagnes à l'ouest. Il y a une ville à l'est, mais elle semble assez éloignée. Trois jours de marche sans s'arrêter, à peu près. Minimum. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je n'aperçois ni la mer, ni la ligne de train.**

- ******Donc la seule option est de se diriger vers cette ville. Tu ne peux pas nous emmener en volant ?**

Je secoue la tête, exaspérée.

- ******Je ne suis pas un Exeed, Eucliffe. En parlant d'Exeed, le tien n'est pas avec toi ?**

- ******Lector ? Non. Il est parti il y a quelques jours avec Rogue et Frosh pour une mission.**

- ******Il aurait bien été utile.**

Un court silence s'installe, alors que nous nous mettons en marche difficilement. La neige est si haute que nous avançons très lentement. Mes muscles me font incroyablement mal, comme si j'ai été immobilisée pendant longtemps... Un peu la même impression que lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés après les sept ans dans le coma. Que s'est-il passé ?

- ******N'as-tu pas mal partout ?** Lui demandé-je.

- ******Si, trop ! C'est bizarre, non ?**

- ******On dirait que nous avons été... Immobilisés, pendant longtemps.**

- ******Pourtant, c'est toujours l'hiver, ce n'est pas comme s'il nous avait enfermés je ne sais pourquoi pendant des mois... Puis, comment il aurait pu faire ça ?**

Je me mords la lèvre. Une mauvaise habitude qui revient bien trop souvent à mon goût.

- ******Aucune idée, mais je pense qu'il faut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec lui, au vu des différents pouvoirs qu'il possède.**

À nouveau, le silence s'installe tandis que nous avançons péniblement dans la neige.

- ******En parlant de pouvoirs,** reprenné-je, ******pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu faire apparaître de la lumière lorsqu'il faisait noir dans le train ?**

- ******Je n'ai pas pu ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi. L'obscurité était si... Épaisse autour de moi que je n'arrivais pas à faire apparaître de la lumière, c'était flippant. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis à courir et frapper dans le vide, afin de le toucher pour qu'il arrête avec son sortilège étrange...**

- ******Ce n'était pourtant pas un sortilège, puisque j'ai pu rallumer la lumière avec l'interrupteur.**

Il fronce les sourcils, me dévisageant.

- ******Ce n'est pas logique !**

- ******Il t'a certainement lancé un sort, il semble en posséder un bon nombre.**

Cela m'agace. Trop de suppositions me viennent aux lèvres, sans que j'arrive à déterminer le vrai du faux. Que nous a fait cet homme ? Quel est son objectif ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il éloigné de toute civilisation ? Trop de questions sans réponses me viennent, ce qui a le don de me mettre en rogne. Mais en même temps, je suis plus curieuse que jamais.

- ******Quand tu disais trois jours de marche non-stop, tu as pris en compte la hauteur de la neige ?** Me demande Sting.

- ******Oui.**

- ******Mais trois jours... Ça craint, nous n'avons rien sur nous, et nos guildes ne répondent pas !**

- ******On trouvera bien quelques animaux.**

Je me mords la lèvre.

- ******Je pourrais voler jusqu'à cette ville pour trouver du secours, non ?** Proposé-je.

- ******Mais combien de temps cela prendrait ?**

- ******Si j'utilise mes pouvoirs à mon maximum, seulement quelques heures.**

- ******Et après, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Un véhicule ne pourra pas avancer dans cette neige. Donc, résultat : je serais toujours coincé ici. Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas me lancer un sort pour que je vole, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?**

J'ai un soupir.

- ******Non. À moins que...**

Il y a une dizaine de minutes, j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir. Mais au final, je n'ai jamais testé. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

- ******Je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais tu pourrais t'accrocher à moi pour voler.**

- ******Ça ne va pas être trop lourd ?**

- ******Je ne sais pas. Mais au vu de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, autant essayer. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis sûre de rien. Accroche-toi à mon dos.**

Il émet un grognement puis vient placer ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que je commence à faire circuler le pouvoir en moi.

- ******Essaye de ne pas trop m'étrangler****,** murmuré-je, me concentrant sur l'air virevoltant autour de moi.

- ******Ouais c'est bon, je ne suis pas idiot non plus,** grommèle-t-il.

- ******Ah bon ?**

Il part au quart de tour, mais je le coupe dans sa phrase en sautant brusquement. Il a un court cri, tandis que je me concentre, puisant dans toute ma magie, pour m'envoler à la verticale. Le sol s'éloigne, alors que je sens Eucliffe me serrer de plus en plus. Bon dieu, il veut m'étouffer ?!

Je change rapidement l'angle de vol, puis me stabilise à l'horizontale pour me tourner vers le village. Mais la pression qu'exécute Eucliffe n'en diminue pas pour autant. Mais qu'a-t-il dans la tête, je lui ai pourtant demandé de ne PAS trop me serrer !

- ******Eucliffe, tu m'étrangles !**

Je le sens se figer, son corps reposant entièrement sur le mien. Puis ses bras se desserrèrent un peu, me permettant de mieux respirer.

- ******Désolé, mais c'est complètement différent de voler avec un Exeed ! Je ne pensais pas que tu décollerais comme ça ! Et puis... **

- ******Très bien,** le coupé-je, ******mais tes états d'âmes tu pourras les partages plus tard, je ne vais pas tenir indéfiniment comme cela. Accroches-toi SANS m'étrangler !**

Il s'exécute sans protester, une première. Un petit « HOURRA ! » retentit dans ma tête, alors que je puise dans ma magie pour voler à nouveau. Les arbres défilent en dessous de moi, alors que je garde le regard fixé sur le village à l'horizon. J'accélère, le vent me fouettant le visage. Grisant. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, oubliant le poids sur mon corps qui gigote sans cesse, et ce froid qui me glace les joues.

- ******Ey, j'me prends tes cheveux dans la figure !**

Évidemment, il faut qu'il brise ce genre de moments. J'émets un claquement de langue réprobateur, hésitant entre l'étrangler ou le laisser tomber.

- ******Tu peux continuer à pied, si tu préfères.**

- ******Tu n'aurais pas le cran de me lancer en bas !**

- ******Tu crois cela ?**

Je le sens approcher son visage de mon oreille.

- ******Tu es bien trop attachée à moi**, chuchote-t-il, me faisant rigoler.

- ******Ça va, tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop ?**

Je le sens se redresser un peu en rigolant.

- ******Impec' !**

Un sourire étend mon visage, mais se ternit rapidement en voyant les nuages se profilant à l'horizon. Eucliffe doit les voir également, puisqu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi.

- ******J'imagine qu'on ne pourra pas traverser une tempête de neige ou quelque chose dans ce genre, hein ?**

- ******Tu imagines bien. Seul, cela relève déjà d'un défi assez dur. Alors à deux...**

Il soupire, grinçant des dents, un son qui m'exaspère par dessus tout.

- ******Nous ne sommes pas au bout de notre voyage, on dirait...**

- ******Tu l'as dit, Eucliffe.**

Nous volons encore durant une heure et demie, à peu près. La tempête de neige commence déjà à nous atteindre, et je sens que j'arrive aux limites de ma magie. Je grimace, puis crie pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

- ******On ne peut pas continuer, je descends !**

Il ne me répond pas, mais le fait qu'il s'agrippe plus fort à moi montre qu'il l'a entendu. Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus, et je lutte pour ralentir. Mais le poids d'Eucliffe m'entraine bien plus que ce à quoi je me serais attendu, et nous atterrissons plutôt brutalement dans la neige. Je suis prise d'une quinte de toux, tentant de me redresser. Mais mes bras s'enfoncent automatiquement dans la neige ! Je m'appuie à l'arbre le plus proche, enfonçant mes pieds dans la neige pour être à peu près stable. Je tourne la tête vers Eucliffe qui ne cesse de jurer en se relevant péniblement. Je tente de retrouver mon souffle, m'appuyant contre l'arbre. Des étourdissements me prennent soudainement et je ferme les yeux pour les faire taire. Ce n'est franchement pas le moment de s'évanouir, clairement.

- ******Mais t'es vraiment nulle en atterrissage !**

- ******Et toi, tu es vraiment lourd. Et dans tous les sens du terme.**

Il commence à répliquer, mais je le coupe automatiquement, m'énervant.

- **Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous chamailler Eucliffe, je n'ai pas envie de finir transformée en glaçon ! Il y a des hauts rochers un peu vers le sud, allons vite là-bas pour tenter de nous abriter, où je ne donne pas cher de notre peau !**

Je vois avec soulagement Eucliffe retrouver son sérieux, puis nous nous mettons automatiquement en route. Je sens mes muscles me tirailler suite à toute la magie épuisée, mais je les ignore. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, il nous reste du chemin à parcourir. Du ciel, les rochers que j'ai aperçus me semblent proches. Mais d'un coup, ils me semblent inaccessibles. Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Je pousse mes muscles au maximum, marchant le plus vite possible.

De plus en plus de neige tombe alors que je resserre mon manteau ainsi que mon épaisse écharpe. Cette mauvaise habitude de garder tous mes vêtements même dans un véhicule ou un train me sert plutôt bien, au final. Je dirige mon regard vers Eucliffe qui marche devant moi, et qui ne porte rien de plus qu'un tee-shirt et un pantalon.

- ******N'as-tu pas froid ?**

Il tourne la tête vers moi en s'arrêtant, attendant que je me mette à son niveau pour marcher à côté de moi.

- ******Non, je n'ai jamais froid ! La lumière me réchauffe !** Fait-il théâtralement dans une pose ridicule.

J'émets un ricanement, qui se transforme en frisson lorsqu'un violent coup de vent projette la neige vers nous. Je serre les dents, luttant contre la tempête pour avancer dans la neige. Je sens que mes chaussures vont être foutues et trempées, et dire qu'elles sont pratiquement neuves... Mais après tout, ce ne sont que des chaussures. Je pourrais en racheter. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais atteindre ces fichus rochers ! Mais mon corps me semble malheureusement bien faible, après avoir dépensé autant de magie. Je serre les dents, jurant contre le monde entier. Je déteste plus que tout avoir l'air faible.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne sens pas le bras d'Eucliffe se glisser dans mon dos pour m'aider à avancer. J'amorce un geste pour le repousser, mais il secoue la tête, me jetant un regard dans le genre « Ne fais pas l'idiote. » Je serre les dents, jurant contre moi-même et le monde entier cette fois-ci, puis redouble d'efforts pour avancer.

Le vent glacial accompagné de la neige me fouette le visage et me glace les mains qui serrent vainement mon manteau contre moi. Je plisse les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers la tempête. Mais rien n'apparaît. Bon dieu ! Je me rapproche instinctivement d'Eucliffe, respirant de plus en plus vite.

Nous ne pouvons pas mourir ici ! Pas maintenant ! Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer, alors que je me sens si impuissante face aux caprices de la nature. Je pourrais pourtant arrêter tout ce vent avec mon pouvoir ! Mais il m'en reste si peu, et je sais que mon corps ne tiendrait pas le coup. Je sens la peur, insidieuse, s'introduire dans mes veines, s'infiltrant bien trop vite dans mon corps entier.

Je trébuche soudainement dans la neige montant jusqu'à mes genoux, alors que je sens le sang battre dans ma tête et l'étourdissement me gagner. Des bras me rattrapent, et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir.

- ******Eh, tiens le coup, on est plus très loin.**

Je grimace. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Il me remets sur pied, puis nous nous remettons en marche difficilement alors que la tempête atteins son paroxysme, allant jusqu'à nous projeter de la grêle. Bon dieu ! Une quinte de toux me prend alors qu'Eucliffe me soutient, me glissant quelques « Allez » de temps en temps. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'à me faire saigner, mais je continue.

La grêle me tue la tête, le corps entier.

Et rien que le fait de mettre un pas devant l'autre est un vrai calvaire. Je regarde mes pieds, me concentrant uniquement sur mes pas. Un pas. Encore un pas. Le pied gauche. Puis le pied droit.

Je sens mes cils geler, me collant les yeux lorsque je les ferme rapidement.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit.

Ma vue se trouble, je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit.

L'air froid me brûle la gorge, m'aveugle complètement.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit.

Je ne sais combien de temps cela a duré. Je perds complètement la notion du temps, de l'espace, de tout.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit.

Je sens que je perds pied.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit.

Mais à chaque fois, la poigne ferme d'Eucliffe me ramène à la réalité, et je continue à marcher. Marcher. Marcher.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit.

- ******On y arrive**, murmure Eucliffe si bas que je crois l'avoir rêvé.

Je relève enfin la tête, puis aperçoit de la roche. Je crois que je suis sur le point de pleurer.

- ******Il y a une grotte un peu plus en haut...**

Je lève la tête, puis la tourne vers Eucliffe, qui sourit. L'information mets du temps à atteindre mon cerveau. Cet idiot sourit. Mais qu'a-t-il dans le cerveau ?

- ******Allez, on y est presque !**

Un peu plus et j'éclate en sanglot tellement c'est vrai. Nous y sommes arrivés. Nous n'allons pas mourir dans le froid. Je chasse avec vigueur la peur de mon esprit, puis entreprend avec une force nouvelle de gravir la pente qui mène à l'entrée que nous apercevons. Je me maintiens à la roche, en partie pour concrétiser ce qui me semble être un mirage. Mes muscles crient au scandale, mais je les ignore en souriant. On est vivant. On est vivant, et à deux doigts d'atteindre cette grotte.

On arrive devant cette entrée assez petite, et nous nous précipitions à l'intérieur, nous coupant brutalement de la tempête extérieure. Nous l'avons atteinte, cette grotte, et nous sommes vivants.

Vivants.

Eucliffe fait naître une lumière dorée de ses mains qui illumine l'endroit. Je me cache instinctivement les yeux en grimaçant.

- ******J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais**, murmuré-je, incapable de parler plus fort.

Un grand sourire me répond. Je sonde les profondeurs de la grotte.

- ******Nous ferions mieux d'aller un peu plus loin, il fera certainement mois froid...**

- ******Il ne fait pas si froid que ça !**

Je lui lance un regard noir.

- ******Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit.**

Je souffle sur mes mains, tentant de leur faire retrouver de la couleur. Mes mains sont si gelées que le sang ne passe même plus dedans. Aïe. Ça va faire mal lorsque mes doigts vont dégeler.

Eucliffe s'approche soudainement, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais me stoppe immédiatement en voyant mes doigts reprendre des couleurs, puis se réchauffer rapidement.

- ******Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Tu n'es pas un dragon slayer de feu comme Natsu...**

- ******Non, mais il n'y a pas que le feu pour réchauffer. La lumière le fait aussi, quoique moins efficacement.**

Je crois qu'il prend seulement compte de notre proximité au moment-même, car il s'écarte en rosissant. Je laisse échapper un ricanement tandis qu'il jure dans son coin.

-******Je ne vais pas te manger,**** plaisanté-je en m'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la caverne.**

-******Je t'emmerde. Ey, tu ne vas quand même pas aller là-bas ?**

Je lâche un soupir, exaspérée.

- ******Si tu ne te bouges pas tes fesses, je pars sans toi.**

Je l'entends râler, puis la lumière se rapproche de moi. Quelques étourdissements me prennent, mais je les ignore et continue à marcher.

La grotte aboutit rapidement à un cul de sac. Je plisse les yeux. Un tas de bout de bois trône au milieu, montrant un récent passage. Néanmoins, il n'y a aucune affaire, la personne ou les personnes ont dû repartir rapidement.

Eucliffe projette la boule de lumière sur le tas de bois, produisant un feu qui enfle rapidement. Je soupire, heureuse de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos après tant d'efforts. Mes jambes lâchent rapidement sous moi et je me retrouve par terre contre le mur, la tête reposant contre la roche.

- ******Ça va ?**

- ******Ouais.**

Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir dans un bon lit moelleux.

- ******Enlève ton manteau, il est trempé et vas te donner encore plus froid.**

Je claque la langue contre mon palet, réprobatrice, puis retire en soupirant mon manteau, trempé. C'est qu'il a raison, cet idiot.

Je sens la fatigue me rattraper d'un coup, et m'allonge sur mon manteau en frissonnant. Le feu a beau être à moins d'un mètre de moi, la chaleur me réchauffe à peine. Mais la fatigue s'abat à nouveau sur moi, et je sombre rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_ Vous voilà arrivés à la fin de mon second chapitre, que j'ai mis du temps à écrire. Je l'avoue. C'est pas beau, de vous offrir ça pour la rentrée ? _

_ Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_ Selon vous, que s'est-il réellement passé ? Où sont Sting et Ciela ? _

_ Que de questions ! _

_ Je vous le dit en face, je n'ai aucune idée du quand je posterais le chapitre prochain. Il faut vous mettre dans la tête que malheureusement, moi et la ponctualité, ça fait vingt. Mais si vous me laissez des commentaires tout mignons, j'irais peut-être un peu plus vite ! _

_ Bref, vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, de préférence structuré, c'est à-dire que ce soit un peu plus élaboré que "Ton chapitre est trop cool, je veux la suite !". Essayez de développer un peu, me disant ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas, n'hésitez pas à critiquer !_


End file.
